Communication networks enabled by technologies such as Network Function Virtualization (NFV), Software Defined Networking (SDN), and Software Defined Topology (SDT), may be flexibly organized so as to service various customer demands. In building advanced networks, such as those to support future developments in wireless networks (including next generation wireless, or 5th generation networks), network slicing provides the ability to create isolated virtual networks that can be used to independently manage different traffic flows over a network. However, managing variable and competing demands on a potentially large network scale is a complex proposition requiring an effective architecture and management thereof.
There remains a need for an overall management architecture to instantiate, configure and modify the parameters of existing network slices, without adversely impacting other slices while fully utilizing the resources and capabilities assigned to a given slice.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.